The Story of Larry
The Story of Larry is an upcoming drama film. It is the sequel to The Story of Ella, and is the fourth movie in "The Story" series. Most of the cast from the previous film reprise their roles, along with a few new characters. Larry Harrison, the one who made Daniel Harrell's demotion thread in the second movie, and was a recurring character in the previous movie, becomes very immature and power-hungry, which led him to violate several HHW policies, eventually resulting in him getting blacklisted, chat banned, and later banned from HHW. Plot The film begins where The Story of Ella left off. Larry Harrison, aka Hurricane Larry (formerly known as Worldsstrongesttornado and nicknamed "Plarry" by the HHW users), is a former bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He is demoted after the events of the previous film, and starts getting obsessed with user rights a little bit too much. He is known as "Plarry" by the HHW users for being confused most of the times. Sometime in mid-November, Larry gets blacklisted by a bureaucrat of HHW, Megacane, after constantly requesting user rights and due to his immaturity. Larry is then told he would be blacklisted until 00:00 UTC, January 1, 2017. During the time where he was blacklisted, he frequently mentioned he would make an RfCM (request chat mod rights), although he also said about requesting a junior admin trial, but that never proceeded. A few minutes after 00:00 UTC, Larry (under his bot account, Larry Bot) enters chat. He requests chat mod rights, and starts making his RfCM after BananaMaster told him the link. Meanwhile, Megacane starts an admin meeting with the bureaucrats (BananaMaster, Billnelson and AGirlCalledKatherine) and the admins (Money Typhoon and CaptainGarfield), in which they rejected Larry's RfCM (and extended his blacklisted status until June 1) by an unanimous vote. When Larry discovers that his RfCM was rejected and that he was blacklisted again until June 1, he states that it "wasn't his fault", and that "this blacklist was stupid". Larry eventually calms down, but the next day he constantly starts talking about his RfCM being rejected, even after being told to stop. Eventually, he's chat banned, and decides to contact Megacane both on his adopted wiki, Hypothetical Tornadoes, and on the HHW server on Discord to discuss about it. However, Megacane decides to not contact Larry, and Money Typhoon and BananaMaster then tell Larry that Megacane had no plans in contacting him. Larry, however, is deeply offended by that, calling Money Typhoon and BananaMaster "idiots". Eventually, his blacklist status and chat ban are extended, and he is then wiki banned, due to the fact he insulted staff members, plus, he was helping a suspected sockpuppet of Damon Georgia from the previous movie. The following day, he then asks MegacaneMan to demote himself on Hypothetical Tornadoes — both Megacane and the HHW community thought he wanted him demoted over his own block on HHW. The HHW community then rapidly reacts to the blog post, with users, such as Sassking16, calling Larry a "hypocrite". Larry, in return, claims he suffered "abuse" from the HHW staff members, who were "immature" according to him. Eventually, Megacane and Sassking16 announce a decision: avoid talking to Larry completely, or else, "punishments would happen". Cast * Larry Harrison (aka "Hurricane Larry") – Larry Harrison is the title character of the film. A former bureaucrat of HHW, who gets blacklisted and blocked in the film. * Fred Michaels (aka "BananaMaster") – * Bill Nelson (aka "Billnekaro") – * Adam Sandusky (aka "Sassking16") * Megacane – * AGirlCalledKatherine – * CaptainGarfield – * Money Typhoon – * Eggcraft69 –